Shin Makoku Idol ?
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram is tired of waiting for Yuri to respond towards his feelings for him... He broke the engagement and let his mother take care of his love life... What does a singing contest have to do with anything? Yuuram. Song-fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! And I don't own the song You Come Back to Me.

A/N: This is the result of watching the finals of American Idol... Hope you enjoy it, though.

* * *

Shin Makoku Idol (?)

Years had passed and Wolfram was slowly giving up on Yuri. He tried every single trick in the book and still he wasn't successful... This time around, he's going to leave it all up to his mother to find him a compatible partner. He's tired of Yuri playing games with his heart, tired of waiting for someone he knew would never love him and he was tired of hoping something that would take a miracle to happen. After all, mother knows best, he knew that if anyone could find him someone that would make him happy, the person who could do that and the person he trusts the most would be Lady Celli.

Lady Celli might know the best qualities that a gentleman has but it seems that she's going to make things more interesting... Something that doesn't have to do with the lessons of etiquette and good manners but something thrilling and exciting...

"What do a Singing Contest and a firm disseverment of one's engagement have to do with one another? Oh no, does that mean..." Before Yuri could thoroughly conceive the main thought of it all, he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the room, towards the auditioning ground of the castle to see what's really going on.

Yuri ran so fast that he didn't notice that there was a queue in front of the said room. He bumped into one person that made the whole line have a domino effect. He shouted his apologies and ran in to the room, only to see a person auditioning with the song 'I Can Go the Distance' out of tune. He twitched for a few seconds and quickly focussed his attention to the judges, hoping to find Lady Celli. He walked towards her and asked in a whisper.

"What is all this? Why are people here auditioning? Does this mean that Wolfram is replacing me?"

"I'm afraid so, my dear. My Wolfie wants to have another partner, I'm afraid he can't wait any longer..." She replied.

Yuri gulped; he honestly didn't want anything to do with this contest but...he was desperate, he didn't want to lose Wolfram completely... There only one way to get him back...

"Ca-can I join?" He asked meekly.

"Of course, you can. Go up there and blow us away, your majesty." Lady Celli said with a smile.

Yuri nodded and made his way to the stage. The only problem was... What will he sing?! He thought and panicked in his mind and thought that maybe he could risk the little pride he has by singing something a bit possessive... He did go there unprepared and now he has to face the consequences.

Hey, the song is catchy and it seemed to get the audience and judges entertained, so it wasn't _that_ bad, was it now? For people who are curious of what song did he sing, he sang 'A Little Too Not over you'

"Yuri Shibuya, you could be Shin Makoku's next singing idol! You passed!" Lady Celli, the announcer of who gets in and who gets out of the competition, said.

A smile was plastered on Yuri's face... It wasn't appealing to hear that you're going to have a chance to be a singing champion but getting in this contest means that he'll have a pretty good chance of winning his ex-fiancé back.

* * *

Surprisingly, unlike the American Idol, this competition was short. It only had 4 stages... First was the audition, second till the third are just the tests to see if they are capable of doing the job and the last one was the time when Wolfram is the only judge... So far, things were going nicely. Yuri passed 3 of the stages and there were many contestants were eliminated. It seemed that he was a big hit right from the judges to the crowd. The only thing that was left to accomplish is the last stage...

Unlike the other stages that they don't have to wear any special attire, now, they have to wear masks. Yuri didn't know why but it was stated in the rules, he has no choice but to follow them... This night, he was going to sing something special... something that will tell Wolfram what he wants to tell him through a song... There were only three who are left and he was second... The first one's done, singing 'I'm Yours' and he was next.

Yuri looked at Wolfram right in the eye and started singing...

_You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror  
looking back at you_

You say you're leaving  
as you look away  
I know there's really nothing left to say  
just know I'm here  
Whenever you need me  
I'll wait for you

So I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me

Take your time I won't go anywhere  
Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you

Wolfram had no idea who that person is. But it seemed that the person singing on stage now was someone really dear to him, someone who wants to tell him that no matter where he is or wherever he goes, he needs to come back to one person that he really loved... It reminded him of Yuri for some reason...

_Oh and I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me_

And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me

I can't get close if you're not there  
I can't get inside if there's no soul to bear  
I can't fix you I can't save you  
It's something you have to do

Yuri was really desperate; he needs to win this if he wants the one he loved to be with him. He can't lose! He's doing all he could just to win... Anything to be with Wolfram...

_So I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me  
Come back to me  
so I'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me_

And I hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me

When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me

With the song finished; Yuri went back down and hoped that he'll win... The third contestant went up on the stage and sang his song...

The judges bickered with their picks but Wolfram already made up his mind... There is only one person he wanted to win and thinks that the person deserves it... He stood up and approached the second contestant with a smile...

"I choose you... For me, you're the winner and my new boyfriend..." Wolfram whispered.

Yuri smiled slyly and unmasked himself...

"I don't think so... I'm not someone new; I'm a person you threw away that has come back for you... I love you and I don't want to lose you again..." Yuri said and pressed his lips onto Wolfram's.

Once they pulled back, Wolfram was overwhelmed by tears and he let them have their way just for now...

"I Love you too..." Wolfram said as he gave his beloved another kiss...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well that's it! Hope you liked it! If the lyrics are wrong, I'm sorry. I only copied and pasted it from the internet... Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
